


Who Is in Control?

by Sassywrites77



Series: Tumblr Drabbles for HBC [11]
Category: Charles Blackwood - Fandom, Sebastian Stan characters, We Have Always Lived in the Castle (2019)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Rough Kissing, Rough sex kind of, Unprotected Sex, fighting for control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: HBC drunk drabble anon request:Idea for a drunk drabble: Charles Blackwood meeting his match, when it comes to being controlling and calculation. He and reader outdoing each other any time they can even when they finally end up in bed together. And he's actually very proud of her and respects her for it.I think I got tired just writing this.
Relationships: Charles Blackwood/Reader
Series: Tumblr Drabbles for HBC [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598989
Kudos: 7





	Who Is in Control?

You and Charles had a serious problem. Neither of you wanted to give up control completely, each of you wanted to come out on top. Never did that become more obvious than when you had sex for the first time. 

Charles was absolutely determined to dominate in the bedroom, but there was no way you were going to give up control either. This led to a very interesting time together. 

Charles pushed you down on the bed, covering your body with his kissing your mouth then down your throat sucking a mark on your neck. The next thing he knew, he was on his back, you straddling him, hands on his wrist holding them down on the bed as you began to grind yourself against him.

You let go of his wrist to unbutton his shirt, making quick work of it and scratching your nails down his chest and abs. You began to unbuckle his pants when he batted your hands aside, then yanked your top over your head throwing it across the room.

You dove forward, crashing your lips to his. He, in turn, rolled so you were once again on the bottom. The back and forth continued until you were both undressed with maybe a few items of clothing ripped. 

When the rolling around finally stopped, you were on top and began to slide down slowly on his hard cock only for him to grip your hips and push you down. You began to move, his fingertips pressing into you, helping you to grind. You scratched your nails along his chest and began to bounce on his cock.

Suddenly he had you flipped and was pounding into you, his face buried in your tits sucking and licking. You pulled hard on his hair and nipped at you. Your fingernails scratched along his back then dug into his shoulders. Your mouths clashed together as you both came, teeth clacking together, biting at each other's lips as you came down. 

He collapsed beside you, both of you breathing hard. After a few moments, he said, “I’ve never met anyone that could keep up with me. That was amazing, baby doll.”

You turned to grin at him. “Same here, sweet cheeks. Are you ready for round two?” you asked, rolling over on top of him and pinning his arms down on the bed.

Charles grinned up at you, then with a roll of his hips, he freed his hands and flipped you onto your back. “Absolutely, baby.”


End file.
